el gas de la verdad
by Gabriela M. Campos
Summary: Sam y Wendy hicieron reaccionar un volcán, de ese volcán saldrá algo que podría ayudar o podría así mismo estropearlas. CAM!


Era un día normal en ridgeway, Carly, Sam, Wendy y Gibby se encontraban es el salón de química en su clase.

Sam para de costumbre se encontraba dormida en su asiento, cuando Carly se dio cuenta, ya que era su compañera de banco, intento levantarla, pero Sam se cayó al suelo.

-no mama, no me lo comí.-dijo Sam despertando.-

-Señorita puckett, Señorita Shay pasa algo?.-

-no pasa nada es solo que me caí.-

-de acuerdo hagan silencio.- dijo el profesor.-bueno como les estaba diciendo, al momento de echarle bicarbonato a la mezcla vean como…- dijo el profesor esperando a que de la mezcla salga algo.-oh cierto, esto puede demorar así que nos vemos la próxima Clase.-

-oye Carly que fue lo que sucedió?.-

-que te quedaste dormida y cuando te levantaste dijiste "no mama no me lo comí".-

-Carly ya bájale…-dijo riendo.-quiero decir que estaban haciendo en la clase.-

-ah un experimento.-

-oye puckett.-dijo Wendy llevándose a Sam a otro lado.-

-oye puckett hay que hacer que el volcán haga erupción más rápido.-

En ese momento Wendy y Sam estaban echándole todos los ingredientes que necesitaban para hacer que el volcán haga erupción.-hay que adelantar el proceso!.-dijeron al unisono .-después de eso el volcán hizo erupción, pero salió un humo que olía bastante feo.-

-que fue lo que paso?.- pregunto una Carly muy enojada.-

-es que queríamos que el volcán haga erupción más rápido.-dijo Sam dándole una sonrisa tierna que derretiría a cualquiera pero sobre todos Carly.-

Pero en ese momento llamaron a Carly y era el director Franklin.-

-Carly escuche un gran bumm viniendo del aula de química, ah pasado algo ahí.-

-chicas, es el director franklin, ahora que le digo?.-dijo hablando en voz baja.

-miéntele.- dijo Sam.

-hola señor franklin es que Sam y Wendy sabotearon el volcán del profesor de química.-dijo y Carly se sorprendió por lo que dijo.-

-eres la peor mentirosa que haya conocido.-dijo Wendy quitándole el teléfono a Carly.-

-hola señor franklin, no haga caso a lo que Carly acaba de decir, es que Sam y yo saboteamos el volcán del profesor de química.-esta vez Wendy se sorprendió por lo que dijo.-

-oigan chicas voy para allá!.-dijo el director franklin.-pasame con Carly.

-Carly quiere hablarte.-

-de acuerdo aquí lo esperamos.-dijo Carly cuando termino de hablar con el director.

-oh, oh!.-dijo Wendy viendo un envase de la mesa.-

-que paso Wendy?.-pregunto Carly.-

-que la salsa de tomate que acabamos de usar es muy… muy vieja.-

-y eso?.-pregunto Sam acercándose.-

-que de la salsa de tomate vieja sale un gas que aturde los sentidos y hace que no podamos mentir.-

-podrías ponerlo en términos que yo entienda- pregunto Sam.-

-volcán hace bumm! El gas que sale hace que digamos la verdad.-

-oh eso es malo.- dijo Sam.-

-Por que es tan malo?.-pregunto Carly

-no por nada.- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.- Wendy podrías acompañarme?.-

-claro.-

-Wendy esto es muy malo.-

-por que lo dices?.-

Pero cuando Sam iba a decirle lo que pasaba, llego el señor franklin en un traje algo raro.

-chicas? Que fue lo que paso?.-

-que Sam saboteo el volcán del profesor de química.-dijo Wendy sin contenerse la verdad.

-y que paso?.-dijo el director franklin

-que el gas que salió del volcán no permite que digamos mentiras.

-es decir que ninguna puede decir mentiras?.-

-exactamente eso tratamos de decirle.-dijo Sam

-entonces quisiera saber quien fue la persona que entro a mi oficina y se comió mi emparedado.-dijo viendo a Sam ya que sabía que fue ella pero no se lo había dicho.-

-está bien lo acepto, fui yo, yo me comí su emparedado, pero no quiero que me castigue.- dijo Sam haciendo un acto súper melodramático.-

-ok Sam, no te castigare pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.-

-de acuerdo.-dijo Sam-bueno creo que ya es hora de salir de aquí.-dijo Sam yendo a la puerta para irse, pero el director la detuvo.-

-oh no Sam, nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que los efectos del gas no hayan pasado completamente.-

-pero director eso podría tardar horas.-dijo Wendy.

-pues se quedaran aquí lo que haga falta, nadie saldrá de aquí ni nadie entrara.-cuando termino de hablar, Spencer apareció por la puerta.-

-Carly ponte esto y vámonos.-dijo dándole su chaqueta.-

-lo sentimos Spencer, pero nadie podrá salir ni entrar aquí, así que ahora te quedaras aquí.-

-pero no me quiero quedar aquí, tengo una cita en una hora.-

-lo lamento, los cinco tendrán que quedarse.-

-espere. Cinco? si solo somos cuatro.-dijo Sam para voltear y ver a un Gibby dormido.-

-oh por dios, quien se queda dormido en clases de química?.-dijo Carly para que todos levanten la mano, incluso ella.-en los exámenes.

-pero director, no puedo quedarme aquí.- dijo Sam

-por que no?.-

- es que tengo miedo de….-dijo Sam callándose, ya que Carly estaba muy cerca y no podía hablar.-de decir las cosas malas que le hice a todos.- cosa que también era verdad y no mentía.-

-bueno, tranquila Sam no creo que eso pase.-

-de acuerdo.-dijo resignándose.-WENDY!.-grito Sam y Wendy se le acerco.-tengo algo que contarte, pero no me juzgues.-

-claro que no.-

-ven vamos al final del salón.-dijo llevándosela a rastras a los últimos asientos bajo la atenta mirada de Carly que no dejaba de verlas un segundo.-

P.O.V. Carly

Que le estará diciendo, pero apuesto a que lo que le diga ya me lo dijo a mí, pero por que se verá tan nerviosa? Me encanta cuando se ve así, pues si me gusta Sam jamás se lo dije porque siempre supe que no me iba a corresponder, y así es ella siempre está con Wendy o con sus amigos, si soy la mejor amiga de Sam y me lo dijo infinidad de veces, pero a mí no me alcanza con ser solo su amiga yo quería ser algo más que una amiga para ella. Y mírenla ahora con su sonrisa perfecta, sus perfectos ojos todo en ella es perfecto, sin embargo, parece que yo no le gusto.

P.O.V. Sam

No sabía cómo es que había reunido fuerzas para decirle a Wendy lo de Carly… de hecho aun no lo hago, pero no creo que sea tan difícil, total Wendy es mi amiga y no me juzgara.

-Wendy, creo que me gusta Carly.-

-que?.-dijo Wendy casi gritando, pero la única que escucho el grito fue Carly.-

-si, es por eso que no puedo hablar con ella hasta que se acabe el efecto del estúpido gas ese.-

-tranquila, yo te ayudare, le diremos que hoy no quieres hablar con ella, y mañana te disculpas.-

-recuerda que no podemos mentir.-dijo Sam

-ya sé y si de una vez le dices a Carly…- pero fue interrumpida por Carly.-

-decirme que?.-dijo Carly sonriendo.

-ah pues que tu…-dijo Sam pero Wendy le tapo la boca.-

-que tu...hermano quiere hacerle una broma a Gibby.-

-enserio?. Iré a ver qué broma le quiere hacer.-dijo yéndose a buscar a su hermano.

-no podemos seguir con esto toda la tarde.-dijo Wendy

-claro que podremos y me vas a ayudar.-

-tengo otra opción?

-no.-dijo Sam

*con Carly, Spencer y Gibby*

P.O.V. Carly

Crei que Sam quería decirme algo ya que escuche mi nombre en su conversación, pero luego me salieron con que mi hermano quiere hacerle una broma a Gibby.

-Spencer?.- le dije a mi hermano cuando lo vi pintándole de blanco el cabello a Gibby.-que haces?

-ah pues quiero hacerle una broma a Gibby.-

-y le pintas el cabello, como por qué?.-

-mira, voy a hacerle creer que han pasado 600 años desde que se quedo dormido.-

-claro…-

-mira estos afiches.-dijo mostrándole unos afiches donde decían "no entrar con mochilas jet al salón" "comida encapsulada por 400 dólares".-no crees que va a asustarse?.-

-tal vez, pero ahora estoy en algo muy importante.-

-como en qué?.-

-recuerdas que desde hace un tiempo me gusta Sam.-

-cómo no recordarlo, si el día que me lo dijiste casi muero de un paro cardiaco.-

-bueno ahora con este gas, quisiera poder averiguar si ella siente lo mismo por mi.-

-y como lo vas a hacer?.-

-no tengo la menor idea y por eso quiero que me ayudes.-

-lo siento hermanita, pero ahora estoy haciendo una broma.-dijo riendo.-ahora los últimos toques.-y puso los afiches en el mural del salón y Gibby empezó a despertar.

P.O.V. de nadie.

Lo primero que Gibby vio fue su cabello blanco, ya que Spencer puso un espejo en la mesa.

-oh por dios!.- luego de levantarse vio el mural y vio lo de las mochilas jets y lo de la comida encapsulada por 400 dólares.-oh por dios! Que fue lo que paso?.-pero luego escucho a Spencer reír.- oh por dios! Eres descendiente de Spencer?.-

-claro que no?.-

-y por qué te ríes?.-

-porque te jugué una broma.-

-así pues la broma fue para mí, porque fui engañado.-y Gibby se sorprendió mucho.- que onda? Por que dije eso?.-

-es que no se qué paso, pero estamos bajo el efecto del gas de la verdad.-

-gas de la verdad?.-

-si es decir que no podemos decir mentiras.-

-oye por que Carly esta tan triste?.-dijo viendo a Carly sentada en un banco.-

-es que le gusta Sam.-

-eso ya lo sé, pero por que esta asi?.-

-porque quiere saber si es que también le gusta a Sam, y no creo que este triste solo esta pensando.-

-sabes tengo una idea.-

-haber dimela.-Gibby le conto todo acerca de su plan y Spencer también acepto.-entonces estas de acuerdo?.-

-sí pero también digámosle a Wendy, porque también nos tiene que ayudar.-

-Wendy, ven!.-

P.O.V. Sam

-Wendy, los chicos te llaman.-

-si ya lo sé. Ahí voy, esperen un momento!.-les dijo a ellos.-por qué no vas con Carly se ve un poco triste.-

-tienes razón.-

Fui en dirección al banco de Carly, pues si se veía triste.

-Carly, te pasa algo?.-

*con Spencer, Wendy y Gibby *

-al parecer ambas se gustan y aun no se da cuenta.-Dijo Spencer cuando escucho la historia de Wendy

-entonces ese es el plan?.-

-si primero yo voy al baño.- dijo Gibby.-luego tu sal del salón Wendy, y luego Spencer que las deja encerradas.-

-están listos?.-

-si!.-dijeron Wendy y Spencer al mismo tiempo.

*con Sam y Carly*

P.O.V. Carly

-Carly, te pasa algo?.-

-Sam? Que haces aquí?.-

-es que te vi ahí sola y creí que querías compañía.-dijo sonriéndome de una manera tierna.-

-ah gracias, pero es que estaba pensando.-

-espero que en mi.-dijo Sam sonrojándose de una manera que nunca vi.-

-qué?.-

-no nada.-

-de acuerdo.-

Escuchamos un ruido venir de la puerta, para mi sorpresa no había nadie.

-que fue ese ruido?.-pregunto Sam.

-no lo sé, creo que vino de la puerta vamos a ver.-y asi Sam y yo fuimos a ver qué es lo que ocurría.-

Cuadno llegamos a la puerta Sam intento abrirla, pero al ver que no abría intento con todas sus fuerzas volver a abrirla, pero tampoco puedo.-

-oh no, está trabada.-

- pero cómo?.-

-ellos!.-dijo Sam señalando una silla afuera de la puerta.-ellos hicieron esto.-

-quienes?.-

-Spencer , Gibby y… Wendy.-creo que cuando salgamos Sam los matara.-

-Sam tranquilízate… pero tú para que crees que nos encerraron aquí.-

-tengo mis sospechas.-

-y dime cuáles son esas sospechas.-

-son personales.-

-soy tu amiga, puedes contarme todo.-

-créeme es mejor si no lo sabes.-

-Sam soy tu amiga, sé que no debería molestarte para que me digas algo que no quieres pero no quiero seguir más con esto.-dije gritando porque l tranquilidad que tenía hace momentos se había ido.

-de acuerdo, quieres saber qué me pasa, esto me pasa, estoy enamorada de alguien, ya estas feliz.- ese comentario me dejo helada, obviamente no esperaba que Sam estuviera enamorada.

-en serio?.-

-sí, y lo he estado desde hace mucho tiempo.-dijo suspirando y bajando la voz.-no sé cómo pero de a poquito me fue robando el corazón, te juro que no puedo vivir sin ver sus perfectos ojos marrones, sus hermosos cabellos castaños, todo en ella me fascina.- dijo poniéndose a ver a la nada.

-Sam quien es esa chica?.-dije con mi un poco quebrada ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta.-

-no lo entiendes aun?.-

-entender que cosa?.-

-nada, ya no tiene importancia.-

-claro que tiene importancia Sam, por favor, dime quien es…y-yo podría a-ayudarte a conquistarla.-

-no lo entiendes verdad?.-

-que cosa?.-dije al borde de las lagrimas.

-que esa chica, eres tu.-dijo ella evitando mi mirada.

-qué?.-no podía moverme, sentía que mis piernas no se movían, Sam se encontraba tan cerca a mi pero al mismo tiempo la sentía tan lejos, parecía que mis piernas estaban hechas de plomo porque me parecían pesadas, se encontraba ahí todavía sin decir nada.-Sam por favor dime que lo que dijiste no es broma.-

-yo no bromearía con algo así.-

-Sam y-yo te gusto.-

-sí, pero sé que nunca podríamos estar juntas, pero te juro que te olvidare y podremos seguir siendo amigas. Carly espero que esta confesión no arruine nuestra amistad, porque no podría…-pero la interrumpí echándome encima de ella dándole un gran abrazo.-Carly?.-

-Sammie, porque nunca me lo dijiste?.-

-no quería que nuestra amistad se acabe.-

-pues no lo vuelvas a hacer.-dije acercándome a su cara.-porque a mí… también me gustas, es más siento que te amo.-

-en serio?.-dijo sonriendo, yo le respondí moviendo mi cabeza en forma positiva y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.-Carly sé que esto apresurado pero quisiera preguntarte si tu quieres…quieres ser mi novia?.-

-Sam!, llevo años tratando de que me lo pidas, claro que quiero ser tu novia.-dije poniendo mis brazos en su cuello, y ella pone sus brazos en mi cintura y me da el beso que espere por más de 2 años.-

- Carly, te quiero.-

-yo también te quiero.-

Y en ese momento entraron todos los chicos que nos ayudaron a que estemos juntas.

-Felicidades! Chicas.-gritaron todos cuando nos vieron abrazadas.-

-lo sabia!.-dijo Sam haciendo ademan de golpearlos, pero en lugar de eso los abrazo.-gracias chicos! Son geniales, gracias a ustedes Carly y yo ya estamos juntas.

-es que a Carly la veía muy deprimida y creí que se le iba a pasar, y eso nunca paso...-en ese momento Sam me tomo la mano.-

-y como Hoy día Sam me conto lo que sentía por ti...-dijo Wendy

-pues los tres ideamos esta idea y al parecer funciono.-dijo Gibby sonriendo

-jajaja pueden creer que Shelby creía que tenía oportunidad con Sam.-Sam estaba haciéndole señas a Wendy para que se calle.-

-Shelby?.-dije sacando su brazo de mi.-

-es que ella pensaba que ella me gustaba.-

-y espero que se haya equivocado.-

-claro que si amor.- dijo Sam alzándome en el aire.-solo tengo ojos para ti.-

-Sammie.-

-si?.-

-te amo.-

-yo también te amo

Y así es como empieza el noviazgo de Sam y Carly. Claro en esa relación siempre abran altas y bajas, pero siempre lo resolverán

FIN.


End file.
